fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CavaX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CavaX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 12:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Parlando Classics e Altri E 'ok per prendere in considerazione Parlando Classici Di Una serie, dal Momento Che Keith E Chiaramente un Personaggio Immaginario al 100%, ma Sono Incerti circa le Altre: Angry Joe penso di Poter Essere ok con, dal Momento Che la SUA Mostra Presenta la SUA di Base di fantasia, ma che è un Già allungare; Completionist e morte Battaglia penso Che non dovrebbe Essere considerato. Per Gli Altri non Che così Nemmeno i Loro Spettacoli. Per ora ho solista fissato il formato, ma penso Che dovrebbero Essere discussi .-- Kombatgod ( Parla ) 19:57, 1 ottobre 2016 (UTC) cara Kombatgod. Pensi Che la morte di Battaglia e OK. Perché guidata e Boomstick E una causa immaginario Personaggio. Sei d'Accordo con me? CavaX ( Parla ) 20:10, 1 Ottobre, 2016 (UTC) :Lol Perché dici "caro" e Cose del Genere? :In ENTRAMBI I CASI solista Sulla base di di che no, non credo Che Siano di fantasia, Perché Sono solo un coulpe di voci di commento roba. Non c'e niente di che suggerisce Sono diversificazione PERSONE Che Gli Attori li giocano, da solista con soprannomi .-- Kombatgod ( Parla ) 21:09, 1 ottobre 2016 (UTC) :Sono dico cara Perché amo this Wikia e non faccio un vandalismo, ok. :E Wizard e Boomstick Sono dovuti finzione Carattere. :Ho le rivelarsi GUARDARE QUESTE foto: : Look here they are make a cameo in AVGN adventures:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGYT80ETkYM CavaX (talk) 21:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Italiano Non credi che sia meglio comunicare in italiano, piuttosto che tradurre tutto con Google Translate? :/ La lingua ufficiale della Wiki è inglese, ma se hai difficoltà puoi parlarmi in qualunque altra lingua: le conosco tutte. --Kombatgod (talk) 22:06, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ciao. Allora io sono italiano ma parlo acnhe inglese,ma non sono tanto bravo con le altre lingue. E avvolte scrivo incomprensibile perchè scrivo veloce.CavaX (talk) 09:22, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Comunque per Death Battle ok. Ma fa lo stesso molto probabilmente non sapevi nulla di queste serie. Mi dispiace.CavaX (talk) 13:16, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Death Battle lo conosco un po', il problema è che non è una vera serie se non racconta una storia con personaggi originali. Gli episodi hanno personaggi non originali, dunque contano come fanfiction, e i due host sono fondamentalmente persone reali, non personaggi. Ok, hanno degli artwork che ne rappresentano un aspetto immaginario, ma niente più, è come avere un nome d'arte: loro hanno anche degli avatar, ma non sono personaggi con una storia propria.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Battle I know a bit, the problem is that it's not a true series if it doesn't tell a story with original characters. The episodes have non-original characters, so they count as fanfiction, and the two hosts are basically real people. Ok, they have artworks representing an imaginary look for them, but nothing more, it's like having a stage name: they also have avatars, but they're not characters with their own story.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Quindi non lo consideri collegato a AVGN?CavaX (talk) 19:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Se non è una serie no, non si può collegare. è come Loyd Kaufman che è apparso in un episodio, non si collega a nulla perché è una persona reale, non un personaggio. ::Comunque per ora l'ho lasciato lì perché sono aperto alla discussione.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Va bene,ma se è per l'apparizione fisica ho visto che loro hanno fatto una cameo in quel gioco, ::se no non l'avrei messo. ::Ma se non è una serie. ::Comunque mi spieghi due cose: ::1.perchè consideri Smosh una storia di fantasia. ::2 cosa centra SSB con la toy story rule. ::rispondi alle mie domande con calma.CavaX (talk) 11:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC)--CavaX (talk) 15:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Ci sono state molte discussioni se considerare Smosh una serie; io dicevo di no, ma altri utenti hanno portato argomentazioni che mi hanno fatto cambiare idea: i due protagonisti di Smosh sono persone reali (Ian e Anthony), ma apparte questo vivono vicende immaginarie e hanno personaggi di supporto totalmente fittizi. Certo, è un caso limite, ma credo sia giusto che abbia una pagina. Riguardo SSB, la Toy Story rule serve a spiegare perché consideriamo reali i personaggi nel gioco, nonostante in verità siano solo trofei (o pupazzi) animati (Come mostrato nell'intro dei primi tre giochi). La Toy Story rule serve per evitare di iniziare una discussione per serie del genere, in cui ci sono personaggi immaginari che prendono vita.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::have been many discussions if to consider Smosh a series; I thought it shouldn't, but then other users brought argumentations that made me change my mind: the two protagonists are real people (Ian and Anthony), but beside this they live imaginary stories and they have totally fictional supporting characters. Sure, it's a limit case, but I think it's right for it to have a page. About SSB, the Toy Story rule is there to explain why we consider real the characters in the game, despite them really being animated trophies (or puppets) (as shown in the first three games' intro). The Toy Story Rule is there to avoid starting a discussion for series like that, where there are imaginary characters coming to life.--[[User:Kombatgod|Kombatgod] (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Categories FYI: Sub-Series =/= Spin-off Please don't add random categories to pages.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:23, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok,but i'm confused between sub-series and spin-off series.CavaX (talk) 11:46, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Characters Do you add characters to the wikiDariB (talk) 22:21, October 28, 2016 (UTC)DariB Hypothetical spin off. What's that about? There are rules defining what a spin-off is. Dr. Mario is not a spin-off, it's a sub-series. Puyo Puyo IS a spin-off, there's no doubt about that... And why should one consider Monster Rancher an hypothetical spin-off?? Also you put a period ( . ) in the category name!--Kombatgod (talk) 13:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) roba è? Ci sono regole che definiscono cos'è uno spin-off. Dr. Mario non è uno spin-off, è una sotto-serie. Puyo Puyo è uno spin-off, non ci sono dubbi riguardo a questo... e perché uno dovrebbe considerare Monster Rancher un ipotetico spin-off? Tra l'altro hai messo un punto ( . ) nel nome della categoria!--Kombatgod (talk) 13:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Calma.Io il punto l'ho messo come errore di battitura e poi spin off ipotetico è lo spin off che ipoteticamente è in parte consirato spin off perchè trae elementi da una certa serie o è una serie che doveva essere uno spin off ma come spin off ipotetico possono essere considerate le serie parodistiche. Il motivo per cui ho messo Dr Mario,Puyo Puyo e Monster Rancher in quella categoria è dato dal fatto che sono serie che sono falserighe di una serie. Mi sono spiegato. E poi secondo te Giana Sisters è uno spin off,onestamente lo considero uno spin off ipotetico perchè è un clone\serie che prende elementi da\falsariga della serie di Mario. E poi ci dovrebbe stare una categoria del genere,ci sono i crossover ipotetici,spin off ipotetico è più o meno la stessa cosa,no?La regola dello spin off ipotetico l'ho accennata nella discussione. Ora mi bannerai per questa cosa,vero?--CavaX (talk) 14:31, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah...E se non l'ho avessi ancora capito il motivo per cui reputo serie come Freedom Planet,Azure Stricker Gunvolt e Monster Rancher sta dal fatto che sono false righe di una particolare serie. Vedi sotto: Freedom Planet=Sonic. Azure Striker Gunvolt=Megaman. Monster Rancher=Pokemon. Facile,no?--CavaX (talk) 14:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Nelle regole ho definito le parodie e cose simili, come Type 3 spin-offs. Se non si piace come cosa, bene, discutiamone. Non inventarti nuove regole dal nulla. Sono aperto a proposte e modifiche, dopotutto questa è una Wiki, ma vanno discusse per creare delle linee guida generali. Tra l'altro io non so niente riguardo "crossover ipotetici". :Riguardo il ban, non blocco gli utenti per modifiche in buona fede, e questa categoria che hai fatto ammetto derivi da un ragionamento che ha senso, il vero problema sono le modifiche del tutto arbitrarie e ingiustificate, e le cose tirate via, come quel punto nella categoria: non è grave, ma mostra un lavoro fatto senza attenzione. Quel punto nel nome della categoria so bene che è un errore di battitura, non me lo devi spiegare. Poi, se vuoi essere bannato a tutti i costi, non devi far altro che chiedere.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :the rules I defined parodies and things like that as Type 3 spin-offs. If you don't like that, fine, let's discuss about that. Don't just come up with new rules like that. I'm open to propositions and changes, after all this is a Wiki, but they need to be discussed to create general guidelines. Besides, I don't know anything about "Hypotetical crossovers". :As for the ban, I don't block users for good faith edits, and this category you made I admit derives from a logic that makes sense, the true problem are the totally arbitrary and unjustified edits, and things done lazily, like that period in the category: it's not serious, but it shows a work done without attention. I know that dot in the category name is a mistyping, you don't have to explain it. Still, if you want to be banned at all costs, all you have to do is ask.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :La Categoria dei crossover ipotetici e questa:Category:Public domain crossover series.--CavaX (talk) 18:39, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Sega's stuff Shenmue,Nights,Fantasy Zone and Clockwork knight. Of these pages I'm working on myself but if a user wants to change them. He can do it.CavaX (talk) 17:14, November 5, 2016 (UTC) 17:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Mi sto occupando io di queste pagine ma se un'utente vuole darmi una mano le puo modificare senza problemi.--CavaX (talk) 17:14, November 5, 2016 (UTC) 17:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Memberberries Even though it's mostly Star Wars references, there are other 80s and 90s references. How should the page be made: what the Memberberries talked about or Season 20 of South Park in general? -Oishi I don't know...CavaX (talk) 19:36, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Categories Please, stop adding wrong categories to pages, and useless categories to the Wiki in general. Find something else to do on the Wiki, that is not needed.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:54, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Im really sorry. 08:56, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Imagination Land Mind if you watch South Park Season 11 Episodes 10-12 and help me find as many references as possible? -Oishi Yes,of course.--CavoX (talk) 12:49, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Season 20 of South Park Could you help me gather the Memberberries references in South Park? Thanks. -Oishi Yes.Of course-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:45, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Since Memberberries are in various episodes, how do you think I should make a page for those references? -Oishi Also, happy Thanksgiving. Ah thanks. And that I could not answer you because I was offline.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 15:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC) You too. I always help you, and you're cute.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 18:35, November 24, 2016 (UTC) For "Bionic Man", there are two series: Six Million Dollar Man and Bionic Woman. Should I just use Bionic Man? -Oishi I think that we must do both and marks Bionic Woman as a spin off.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 20:29, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, should we use 1.5 links for characters from other franchises to appear in the series? -Oishi :It depends on whether the series has a huge connection with the series, a link type of cameo, guest, and etc.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:16, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Since the memberberries seem it will run later on in the show, can we still make the page for the berries? -Oishi :Depends, those berries can also say: It's me Mario, My name is Bond or Gotcha catch em All.e so we can consider them, but we would need a minimum of two quotes that refer to other series.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:52, December 14, 2016 (UTC) They have multiple Star Wars references said. Heck, this video briefly shows what they talk about. There are also other 80s and 90s references like GhostBusters. -Oishi :Yes,that is it great.Then we make the page?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 10:19, December 15, 2016 (UTC) How do I start a sandbox so that I can give a list of references the Memberberries said. -Oishi :It is very simple man.You just have to create this page.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 14:40, December 20, 2016 (UTC) The references come from multiple episodes. I'm only putting references that the berries said. I made sure they are all fictional references. -Oishi :Yes I know,but it must also divide the references that say the berries to those who are cited atraverso posters and skits.But anyway I could help.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 19:57, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah yes,you have made a misspelled The Goonies not Goonies,i fixed it.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:08, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Should I go by episode when first mentioned? -Oishi :The episode in which there was a reference to Star Wars I had found, soon as I finish Boktai try the link again.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 07:40, December 22, 2016 (UTC) I ended Boktai now I try .Hi.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 10:07, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Skank Hunt(Season 20 episode 2)-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 10:12, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Now we should specify when references are made and given that those berries are the characters will be better we put a photo, your avatar is perfect.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 16:11, December 22, 2016 (UTC) As I said, multiple episodes have the berries reference things. -Oishi PS: Bionic Man is how people combine the two shows Six Million Dollar Man and Bionic Woman. :But excuse.Akira comes from that series?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 16:16, December 22, 2016 (UTC) I finished, though there might be more coming in Season 21. Also, Akira is separate from Bionic Man. Should I have mentioned those multiple things like Stromtroopers and Fugitive twice? -Oishi How do I make a page for the Memberberries. Remember that I'm not just linking Star Wars, but other series. Don't forget what I said about Fugitive and Stormtroopers. -Oishi Hello. -Oishi Hi I was Teleporting like that fat guy.LOL.Im return (jokes appart).-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 17:57, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Can you at least with the page? I want to make it similar to Video games in The Bozeman Reaction. -Oishi Renaming series Stop renaming series in that crazy way. If you think a series' name is wrong say it in the talk page, and wait for other people's opinions. Or, if you're sure the name should be another one, then you can change it directly, but you gotta be sure! You can't change the name of a seires like 10 times in a row!--Kombatgod (talk) 21:53, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Infatti mi sono fermato e che erano i miei primi reindirizzamenti e non sapevo come funzionavano e poi capita di fare un errore qualche volta,la prossima volta starò più attento.!-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 12:56, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Disabilited Account Dead.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 13:15, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Long while DariB (talk) 13:52, December 9, 2016 (UTC)DariB :Its my Talk Page!-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 17:31, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Wonder Woman I always put the holiday specials of Target in the wiki. In timecode 2:11, Wonder Woman is shown. However, it's the DC Superhero Girls version. Which link should I use? -Oishi PS: Lego Batman is in this commercial, though I am wondering if it should be Lego Movie Batman or DC Batman. :Hello Oishi. Sorry if I did not answer right away but I had to do with Nintendo(Wild Gunman and Hogan's Alley) and Square Enix(Nier and Live A Live) series.But I smell Summary link.XDOk Seriously, I know that is the version of Lego Batman but since it comes from Batman Batman should I consider connected both Lego version DC version. About Wonderwoman and Superman,you know that that's their toy but you also know that they come to life (see Toy Story rule), then Type 1.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 18:06, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Somehow I feel DC Superhero Girls Wonder Woman acts very differently from the Wonder Woman we know and love. -Oishi :Then it would be a Type 2.5.But the Super Man and Wonder Woman appearing in advertising are those of Merchaindese? Because if you are the Type 1 may also be considered.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 19:12, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Even if, however, it would be like if I saw an alternative version of Ruby Rose.But it is always an incarnation as Sonic Team (Sonic Boom), that Sonic Team is a bit revolting, all are as high as those who know that, but the problem is not so much Sonic but others, such as Knuckles that is all brawn and no brains (and he was one of my favorite SEGA characters, after Sonic, Ryo and Jacky).So I think both Type 1 the same course may not appear the real Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman, but those that appear in the Commercial will be the reincarnations of Merchaindise and Lego.Take another for example RWBY in RWBY chibi characters there are low and redesigned for kids, the main character that Ruby is not the Ruby but however it his incarnation.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 19:40, December 18, 2016 (UTC) There's Supergirl, Batgirl, and Harley Quinn as characters in the shorts. -Oishi :I had to rewrite ZOOM but are now at your disposal.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 17:26, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I ones I did not notice, but if you are only reported in balloons without taking life, Type 2 just like Xenogears offrise a poster of Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 17:43, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Mario is a spin-off Mario is a spin-off series because Mario first appeared in a Donkey Kong game.Zakor1138 (talk) 18:23, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Yes I know.Nintendo know better than anyone else in this wiki.And I knew for sure that this was not a sub series.But then I did not want to contradict Kombatgod then I surrendered.I'm glad someone FINALLY got there.And then you. Also because Mario in Donkey Kong was called Jump Man, so it could be a spin off.But on the spin-off I had some doubts, because Mario was the protagonist of Donkey Kong, however the latter is its antagonist, so I had some doubts about it.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 18:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Although Nintendo has confirmed again and again that it is not a spin off.Oh well. Although officially it is considered a main series, we consider it a spin off too,but for goodness sake not a SUB SERIES !!!-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 19:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait,wait and waiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!I got it.Mario it isn't a spin off because Donkey Kong 1981 was a crossover between Mario and Donkey Kong just like Super Mario World,this last was a crossover between Mario and Yoshi.Finally i understand.:-).-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 14:38, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Let's set the record straight: Mario is a spinoff. No question about it. That's because Mario is the one main protagonist of the series, but he didn't originate in his own series, he was created for the Donkey Kong series. Nintendo's position should be ignored this time because we're talking about spin-offs according to our own crossover rules. Just like a Mascot to us is something different than what a mascot is in general. So they may say it's not a spin-off for some reason, but to us it is. :Now there are other cases that are more arguable, i.e. Captain S: is it a spin-off? First of all, if it is, then it's a type 3 spin-off: a parody or spiritual sequel (spin-off doesn't necessarily mean in-universe (type 1) spinoff). Well is it? I'm not sure, because I've never watched the show, but I think it is. Sure it's inspired by Captain N, but if that is only some minor element then it can be considered a normal link, if it is a main element (and I think it is a main element, because his entire name, appearance and in part premise is based on Captain N), then it's a spin-off.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:16, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :I got it.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 15:38, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::So according to this theory there are more and more reasons to contradict Nintendo.And then I saw (looking on wikipedia) that Mario is one of Donkey Kong spin off.But I also read that Donkey Kong (1981) was born as a crossover between Mario and Donkey Kong.However I still doubt.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 15:57, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::If this is why I should contradict even Sega and Sonic put a spin off of Rad Mobile.is right to consider Mario and Sonic also spin off given that arise from other series, they will also be big series but is also right to consider them as spin off.But it is not fair to contradict the Square Enix bringing Kingdom Hearts as a spin off of Final Fanatasy, because Kingdom Hearts has its own series with its elements (characters, objects, plots, etc.),but he will have correlated Final Fantasy because it has characters that come from them, in short, a bit like Super Smash Bros. with Mario.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 16:44, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, Sonic is not a spin-off. He apeared in Rad Mobile as a cameo, but was created as an original character for his own series. Rad Mobile just happened to be released first. It's the same for Diddy Kong Racing, that includes Banjo and Conker before their games were released, but these were created as protagonists of their respective games.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:34, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::About Kingdom Hearts I've chosen not to consider it a spinoff, but I know it's arguable. If you disagree you should write so in that article's talk page.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:37, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::No,About Kingdom Hearts,Im agree for the 100%.But now I should write the discussions on the intro of companies.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 17:41, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wikipedia's fault.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 17:42, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::About Conker, well ... that was scheduled to be a spin off of Donkey Kong, but it came out a free series, the same thing that happened to Splatoon with Mario and Devil May Cry and Resident Evil.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:04, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :About Kingdom Hearts because I do not think it would be like Super Smash Bros. with Mario (as I said before).-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:05, December 19, 2016 (UTC) My Hero Academia second popularity poll Here's something off, Pikachu and Mega Man X have one vote each in the second popularity poll of My Hero Academia. -Oishi :What do you mean?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:25, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Go to the first few pages of chapter 120 of My Hero Academia. -Oishi P.S.: I got all of the fictional references the berries said. :Yes.Let's see what we can do.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 07:56, December 23, 2016 (UTC) About Browser games We already discussed this problem, the categories are supposed to be plural. K599 (talk) 19:54, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :The fact is that your category was created after my so it should be deleted.And not all categories must be plural, take for example Indie Game in your opinion is plural. That category must disappear.No matter if plural categories are different, you have to count the premise, your class has the same premise of my and was made after, no matter the appearance, no matter what's inside what is outside and then remains the fact that you were hasty and you've created that category without looking at the latest changes.In brief appearance does not count, count the contents.And then see a bit of learning.I previously did mistakes on adding categories (but in part it was to score points since after undo my changes), but almost no one on this wiki previously made such a big mistake. So you see a bit of learning.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:07, December 23, 2016 (UTC) In short I do not care if it is plural, not matter.Ha the same content and although coming after should disappear.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 20:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Just because a category was made before a similar category does not mean that the older one must be kept. The one that is considered to be correctly titled is the one that must be kept, as categories can't be renamed. Also, I was not hasty, I created that category to correct your mistake, and I did in fact look at the recent changes. K599 (talk) 21:16, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :If you could rename the categories would not be here to attack you.I do not hate you, and we have already discussed, but the fact remains that Krossovergod(Kombatgod) now will have to delete one of the categories.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 21:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Too bad that the categories are the kind of pages that you can not rename.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 21:22, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Actually this question because I wanted to reopen si.Ne we have already discussed this stuff, but just because we can not stand two equal groups which deal with the same premise so you need to decide which category Kombatgod clear, BUT SHOULD BE FOR STRENGTH CATEGORY TYPE PAGE THAT CAN NOT BE RENAME!-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 21:58, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::What are you doing? Categories should always be plural. Also thanks for bringing up the indie game example, that also should be plural. Why do you care so much to be the first at doing something instead of caring for the content to be accurate and correct?--Kombatgod (talk) 23:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Genius, content is one thing, the title is another.Much to me I do not care so much if I put those categories by the wrong name, because they are so limited categories which are not so necessary, are only as a sub-category for video games, There KNOW THAT CATEGORY!So I do not give nothing but you Kombatgod faiths not to make fun of me because if I wanted to sound like a jerk well know YOU ARE SUCCESSFUL!-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 15:04, December 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::So you understand WELL, SEE WHEREFORE OF GIVE AN ADJUSTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 15:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC)< Goodbye This time I go on the series.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 12:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC)